The Couple That Time Forgot
by hollie1974
Summary: A fill in the blanks from the Dummy Twins Niles/C.C.


The Couple That Time Forgot....(A fill in the blanks from the Dummy Twins)

By Hollie

C.C. sat fuming in her apartment. A drink clutched in one hand the other balled in a fist. HOW DARE HE!! She thought to herself. After all HE put her through. After all, he helped a great deal in causing her stay at The Place, which apparently was all fun and games to him, yet she couldn't have a little fun at his expense, without his throwing a fit. Yet, behind her rage was a nagging doubt and guilt. They were, after all the only family Niles ever had, really. She never had any type of family, therefore she wouldn't miss any of them. But Niles was different. He thrived off them. Damn it! There was really no point in him leaving if she was leaving. She glanced over at the clock. 12:30am and he was planning on leaving in the morning. With a sigh she rose to her feet. Might as well get this over with now. She grabbed the tape and headed out the door.

She stood outside the Sheffields home, not sure what to do now. She didn't want anyone but Niles to know that she was here. If he choose to tell them in the morning, well that was up to him, she would be gone by then, deciding that she would mail her letter of resignation to Maxwell. She decided to try the door. Much to her surprise it was unlocked. With the events of the evening, Fran must have forgot to lock the door. She quickly entered and locked the door behind her. She crossed the living room into the kitchen and went up the back stairs, that way she would not have to pass anyones room on her way to Niles, less chance of anyone catching her. She stood outside Niles door, not sure if she should knock or just go in. If she knocked someone might hear. So she quietly pushed open his door. There he sat, on the end of his bed, facing away from her, his face in his hands, looking like a broken man. C.C. quietly gasped. Had she done this to him? He looked so defeated. No, he was just upset over having to leave here. Well, if nothing else, at least she could give him back his family.

"Niles?" she said softly. His head jerked up. Upon seeing her, he leapt off his bed, standing with his legs slightly apart, he looked like he was ready to fight with someone. C.C. felt a quiver of fear race through her.

"What do you want? Decided that plunging the knife wasn't enough, had to come and twist it a few times as well. You better do it now, because in the morning I am gone." His eyes were alight with rage and pain.

"Niles I.........I......"C.C. fumbled for the right words. She trembled slightly. "Look, here is the tape. If you don't believe that this is the one, then play it. I-"

"Why would I care whether it is or not?" Niles growled.

"Because I am going to destroy it, right here and right now."

"Some things once done, cannot be undone. Besides how do I know that you don't have another copy at home?" What game was this? Niles thought.

"I don't, but it doesn't matter because after tonight you won't see my again" With that she broke the tape in two and threw it at his feet. "Look, there is no reason for both of us to leave. These people are your family, not mine. After tonight, no one in this house will see me again. You may as well stay. Niles?!?" Her voice rose slightly. There was a look in Niles' eyes that she had never seen before and it frightened her.

Niles crossed the room in a couple strides, grabbed her and backed her to the wall. His hands gripped her shoulders painfully. Between clenched teeth he ground out "Do you really think after what you have done to me I can ever look anyone in the eye in this house again? You not only humiliated me, but you tore my heart out and crumbled it. I cannot even look at myself in the mirror, how am I to face anyone else?!?"

"Niles, you are.......hu.....hurting...me. Please...stop!" C.C. said, her voice trembling with fear.

His hand tightened even more on her shoulders, causing her to gasp and close her eyes. "How's it feel to be hurt, dear?"

C.C. opened her eyes and met Niles' eyes. Niles saw raw pain and fear in them. Realizing what he was doing and appalled by it, he released her. He returned to his bed and sat down. C.C. staggered from the wall, her hands gingerly touching her shoulders.

"Just leave me. There is nothing you can do. You have already done enough."

Suddenly a rage stole over C.C. "Well, damn it Niles! What the hell do you expect from me!?! We have been at each others throats, for how long?? And then you wonderful assistance in causing my stay at The Place! I mean, how the hell should I act?!"

Niles said something, but it was mumbled, so she made her way over to him, "What did you say?"

"I said jealousy makes a man do strange things. Do you think I felt no guilt in my part? Do you really think that I don't care?"  
He looked up at her with naked emotion written all over his face.

C.C. felt her knees go weak. Never had anyone looked her like that. So many emotions on his face. She struggled to maintain her control of her emotions.

"Miss Babcock, you need to leave. You have done your good deed for the century. But you must leave now. I cannot control my feelings much longer and I cannot be held accountable for my actions if you stay any longer. I cannot believe that after all this time you have no feelings what-so-ever for me. That you care not at all." His voice broke. He dropped his head back down as tears welled up in his eyes. "Just leave. Now."

C.C. reached out a hand and touched Niles shoulder. "Niles, I-" She was cut off when Niles jumped up from the bed, grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall behind her.  
He took both her wrists in a one handed gripped and pulled them above her head.

Placing his face inches from hers, he said "What I mean, Miss Babcock is that if you do not leave right now", he drew back and allowed his eyes to travel up and down her frame. "I will take what I wish and worry about the consequences later. After all, tomorrow morning I am leaving the country so what I do tonight really doesn't matter." Niles knew he would never do any such thing, but it made he feel better to just say it.

It was rare for C.C. to ever see Niles masterfull. It was a thrilling experience. C.C. felt another quiver run through her, though this one had nothing to do with fear. She felt her face flush as her body responded to his. Her pulse and breathing quickened. She moistened her dry lips with her tounge, slowly, bring a small groan from Niles.

She met Niles eyes, allowing her desire for him to show. "If we are both leaving in the morning, then I guess it really doesn't matter what we do tonight, does it?" Her voice was wispy and husky, unbelievably sexy.

"Don't do this to me Babcock. I will not be a pawn in one of your games. I cannot." As he was saying these words he was moving his lips over her neck, allowing his warm breath to tickle her senses. In response, C.C. gave a husky moan. Niles begun to tremble. That moan almost put him over the edge and if he didn't stop this madness soon, he may do just what he had threatened. He released her hands and was beganing to step away, when her hands came up behind his head, pulling his mouth to hers. Their mouths fused and both felt shock waves they had never felt before. After a moment or two, Niles pull himself away.

"Are you sure? I.....I....if we start this I don't know if......I" C.C. placed her finger to his mouth.

"Do you have to try and ruin everything?" She said with a light chuckle, leading him to his bed.

2 hours later, the couple lay together completely stated. C.C. stared at Niles arm as it lay across her chest. She was in shock. Never would she have believed Niles to have such endurance, nor cause her to have the responses she did. She wasn't sure she could leave now. She was sure of one thing, she didn't want to leave. She snuggled down in his arms. She felt so precious, so cared for, so loved and loveable. She now understood why poets wrote about such a thing, why people fought for it and why people sought it. She had never felt such a thing in her life. It was glorious!

Niles lay with his head against C.C.'s. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of her hair. His arms tightened around her slightly. He didn't want to let her go now. It was better than he had ever dared to dream and now he knew without a doubt how deep his love for her ran. It ran so deep that if she still wished to leave, no matter how bad it hurt him, he would let her go and hope someday that she would return to him. But not without first trying to talk her out of leaving. Damn, it would kill him to lose her.

"Niles, I have been thinking." C.C. began.

"Yes?" Niles said as he traced a sensitive part of her neck with his tounge.

"P...Please Niles. I.......want.....t.....t....to talk." she said, her voice trembling with renewed passion.

Niles reluctantly drew back and gave her his full attention.

C.C. nervously straightened her throat. "In light of tonight, I, um, think that maybe there is no reason for either one of us to leave. I. ah, can't promise you marriage, but I can promise to do all within my power to never hurt you again."

The whole time C.C. kept her eyes averted from Niles. He reached out and lifted her chin. "I want you to know something." he began. " I lov-" her hand covered his mouth.

"I know that is true, but it's really too soon for me to hear it. This is all so new to me, you must give me some time. I need to adjust before this goes any further, emotionally. The time is not right."

"But this does mean that you are going to stay, right?"

"As long as you do." CC answered with a small smile.

Niles let out a sigh and layed his head down. He suddenly relaxed, completely. Something up until now he was unable to do. He tightened his arms around her and within a minute he was out. C.C. chuckled looking at her sleeping lover and decided that maybe he had the right idea. Soon she was asleep as well.

The rest you know......................................

The End


End file.
